Never In Anger
by VirKatJol
Summary: Kahlan accuses Richard and he tries to quell her anger.


Title: Never in Anger

Author: virkatjol

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Kahlan accuses Richard and he tries to quell her anger.

Disclaimer: I own them, yes I do. I'm a liar, yes I am.

A/N: This is for Pickgems for her Birthday (ILU BB, this is full of LL for you). It's a bit early, but the prompt she gave me "Angry Sex" was too fascinating to sit on any longer, and it kinda wrote itself! I really like how it turned out, I hope that she does as well. Thanks to relaxjolene for the on the fly beta. ILU.

"You smell like a brothel." Her voice was quiet, but the anger and hurt that she felt was obvious in the tone. Richard had left supper at the Inn they had stopped at in Guntour. He claimed that he wasn't feeling that well and was going to go to the room. She hadn't been looking at him when he had spoken, so she didn't know he was lying until she'd arrived an hour later, with no sign of Richard.

There was a note for her on the pillow. iDon't worry. Be back soon. R./i

She'd panicked at first thinking that he'd been captured, but they hadn't seen any signs of hostile D'haran's for weeks and they'd been to this inn multiple times as the compass seemed to lead them in circles to help one stricken town after another. Why would he leave such a cold note on his own accord?

So Kahlan chose to wait. When the sun set she hadn't lit any candles, she just sat in the stiff backed chair in the corner and waited. As the time passed she started to wonder where he was. If he was ok. What had been so important to go do that he hadn't bothered to tell her.

Coming back smelling like a cheap whore hadn't even crossed her mind as a possibility. However here he was, and the scent reeked in the small bedroom. All her fear of not being enough for him bubbled up to the surface. Then the anger took over.

"Kahlan…" He spoke the words as if it was a question. They both knew that he wasn't confused about her identity.

"How was she?" She felt the tears falling down her cheeks. Her voice was strong and demanding. She wanted to know what that harlot had been able to do that she hadn't. She thought that their love was enough, that her lack of experience wouldn't come between them. She failed to take in account that he was a man, one that she had hoped was different, but still just a man.

He lit a few candles as he walked over to her. He saw the tears glistening on her face. "There wasn't another woman, Kahlan. There's only you." Richard spoke with a calm, soothing tone, looking into her eyes.

"You're… you're… lying to me!" She stood up then, surprising him with her sudden movement. She was standing toe to toe with him now, her face only inches from his. "Why? I just want to know why." Why did he cheat or why did he lie, she didn't care which question he answered, just so she got something truthful from him.

Richard felt her breath against his face, it was coming rapidly, her anger was escalating and he needed to find a way to make her listen. She wasn't going to act rationally now, she'd been stewing alone for too long and then jumped to wrong conclusions, that he couldn't completely deny. He had gone to see a woman at a brothel, but he certainly hadn't slept with her, she had information on his sister.

"Answer me! Don't I deserve that at least?" Kahlan's voice broke at the end, but she quickly grasped back onto her anger, dismissing the ache in her heart. She'd deal with that when he couldn't see how much he'd broken her.

He didn't think he just acted, dropping his head down to hers and capturing her lips. Her mouth was open from her heavier than normal breathing and his sank right into synch with hers. His hands went to her hair gripping her to him.

The kiss startled her, first she didn't do anything, then she was kissing him back. However her brain quickly took over her body and she bit down, sinking her teeth into his lower lip. She tasted blood before he unattached himself and pulled back.

"Ouch! Why did you…" his hand was holding his mouth holding the injury. Then he felt her hand connect with his face. The open palm hit his cheek, leaving a red welt behind. At least it wasn't in the form of a fist, he thought, before grabbing for both her wrists.

Kahlan pulled back against the restraint, but knew it was futile, he was much stronger than she was, she felt that bottled strength every time he held her tightly in his arms, this was the first time he'd ever had to use it against her. She tried to kick at him, but he dodged her attempted blows, then spun her around so her back was pressed up against his chest, crossing her arms in front of her. She struggled more, trying to kick him in the shins, but her emotions made her sloppy and he was moving them, walking them towards the bed.

The anger she was feeling was beginning to affect him. He had tried to keep a cool head but her irrational actions were starting to enrage him. He needed to quell the fury, so he had to pin her down until he could explain. So he pushed her over to the bed, plopping her down and laying on top of her. He heard her grunt as he let all his weight rest on her. She continued to fight him, but he just waited it out, murmuring soft, calming words into her ear.

"Get off me, Richard." She bucked her hips up, but she had no leverage with her arms pinned under her and the entire weight of him on top of her. She could feel him against her, even through all this violence, he was aroused, hardness prodding her ass.

"Not until you settle down."

She wasn't going to let this go, not that easily. "I see she didn't satisfy you, you're ready to have sex again." She rolled her hips against him and heard him groan into her ear. "Do you want to use me now? Treat me like a whore?"

He was desperately trying to not take her bait. He didn't want to argue and he certainly didn't want to insult her, but her words were grating on his heart.

"Is that what you want, Richard?" Her voice was progressively getting louder, her words more frantic. "Is it? Answer me!"

His answer was to raise up and flip her over, so quickly she couldn't respond. He gathered her wrists and put them in one hand pinning them to the bed above her head. He set his weight back on her before she had a chance to attempt escape, pressing his erection into her belly. His knees forced hers open and he pressed harder into her flesh.

She let out a loud moan and arched her back, she'd play the part he wanted. "Did she moan loudly for you, Richard? Were you able to make her come?"

He let out a growl and slammed his lips against hers, trying to silence her before she said something that couldn't be taken back. Grinding his mouth hard against hers, forcing his tongue in, she bit him again.

"Fuck!" He roared out, "If you want me to take you like a cheap, dirty, whore I will." He moved to kiss her again. "Stop biting me." Then he smashed their lips together, his teeth clashing against hers. She was nipping his bottom lip harder then usually, but not drawing blood anymore.

Wrapping her legs around his waist she pulled him into her hard, rubbing her clit against him through their clothes. She wanted to get off, release her power into him, see if he still loved her as much as he used to. Angry tears began to roll down her face and she growled in frustration. She needed more. Her body was crying for him to enter her, she wanted him to take her just like she said. She wanted to be whatever he wanted her to be.

She bit him harder to get him to pull his head away. "Inside me. Now." She demanded.

Not releasing the grip on her hands, he reached between them and flipped up her skirts, then he unlaced his pants and freed his cock. He moved her underthings to the side then lined up the head of his erection, looking her in the eyes he slammed it into her, fully sheathing himself in one stroke. She was hot, wet and more ready then he would have thought.

"Yes… Mmmm…" She was writhing under him wanting him to move. He was just biding his time, not doing anything, just staying buried deep with in her.

"I wasn't with another woman." He kissed her forehead, then her cheeks, delicately and gently. "I love only you, Kahlan. So much." After placing a kiss on the tip of her nose he pulled his hips back and drove into her once.

Kahlan turned her head away, not wanting him to see the crack in her anger, she wanted to believe him, her body was longing for him, her mind was screaming for her to listen, but a piece of her heart had been chipped off when he'd lied to her and not told her where he was going or why. The tears were dripping down her face, falling to the quilt. How did she get here? Richard's hardness deep within her, her hands pinned above her head, fully clothed and crying.

"Tell me where you were and tell me why." She whispered the request, she wasn't sure if he heard her.

Before he started he stroked in and out of her once, twice, three times. "I was at a brothel." he pulled almost all the way out. "I'd heard a rumor that my sister was there." He entered her again, pumping in and out of her as her spoke. "She tried to get me to buy her favors, but I didn't." Thrust. "It took longer than I thought to find out that it wasn't Jennsen at all." Thrusting into her harder now, his anger at wasting his time and upsetting Kahlan in the process coming through. He released the hold on her wrists and used that elbow to prop himself up, his other hand slid back down between them and found her clit, rubbing his thumb over it in circular motions.

"Mmm Richard… I'm sorry." Her hands pulled his head back down, connecting their lips in a sweet kiss, she apologized for her behavior, showing him all the love she felt for him with her mouth and tongue.

He started caressing her nub more earnestly, thrusting into her with a matching rhythm and then sliding his tongue over hers to match it as well. Her legs were now around his ass, aiding the thrusting, She was pulling him deeply into her body with every stroke, then trying to hold him inside. His pelvis forced his thumb hard against her clit with every stroke and she would let out a little moan every time.

"Faster, Richard, I need more… please…" She spoke through their kisses. Her body's need for more oxygen caused her head to roll back. She felt his lips move to her neck instead, where he nipped along her tendon. The feeling of his teeth biting at her skin with the new frantic speed of his cock moving in and out of her, his thumb pressing hard on her clit, she was coming before she knew it. "Richard!" she shouted for him, letting her body take complete control. She felt her magic burst from her, renewing the feeling of the first wave of her orgasm.

The rippling of her muscles around his erection sent him to climax, spurt after spurt of his seed spilling into her body. She was tugging on him, her body clinging to his, he felt her thigh muscles contracting with her body's pleasure, using her legs to make sure he didn't leave her until she was done. When her power ripped through him, he felt the overwhelming sensation of love, the same feeling he got when he saw her smile, or enter a room. That same prickle of feeling as the moments when he realizes, everyday, that he loves her beyond words. It cause his heart to swell with joy that he loved her more than her magic's power, his soul was hers, given freely.

They both clung to each other, his weight still pinning her to the bed. He placed his forehead against hers, pressing their lips together, in soft pecks. As their breathing slowed, he pulled himself from her and rolled to the side. His hand cupped her cheek, stroking the smooth skin.

"Never doubt my love for you again, Kahlan. I don't know if I can take that kind of stress on top of everything else we have happening in our lives." He leaned in and kissed the her temple.

"I promise I won't, if you promise that the next time something comes up, that you feel is important, you tell me about it. I was so worried and the note that you left me… it was just so cold… I just…"

"I promise, Kahlan." He sealed their bargain with a deep kiss, their mouths moving over each other, sliding their lips together. He sucked her top lip into his mouth and she took in his lower one. Both of them lingering in the feeling of being sated and in love.

The end


End file.
